


Young Loki's Flag

by Malitia



Category: Journey into Mystery, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Young Avengers
Genre: Fanart, Fandom flag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malitia/pseuds/Malitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was made for me as a gift on a chat I frequent...they know me or know me? So flag... I think it's kind of self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Loki's Flag

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't self explanatory: It's Yellow(Gold)-Green-Black because Loki, and there is Bacon on it because magic!


End file.
